


Бытовая зарисовка о Винчестерах после охоты

by qazanostra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: Собственно, в названии всё сказано.Тамлайн: Где-то после 10х04.





	Бытовая зарисовка о Винчестерах после охоты

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в 2014-м году. Переношу сюда в связи с угрозой краха дайри.  
> P.S. Не бечено в 2014-м и не будет :)

Это какое-то практически забытое чувство – удовлетворение от проделанной работы. Простое, как кирпич, и порой недостижимое, как мир во всём мире.

Они вваливаются в номер, уставшие, избитые, с тяжёлыми сумками наперевес. Сэм здоровой рукой тащит сумку с одеждой и ноутбуком. Добирается до ближайшей к ванной кровати и не слишком аккуратно роняет добро на пол. Дин захлопывает дверь, напоследок окинув внимательным взглядом парковку (привычка – вторая натура). Заготовленная пачка соли просыпается на пороге ровной линией, запечатывая вход от всякой швали. 

Сэм, тем временем, достаёт из слинга запасной нож, стягивает ремешок повязки через голову и со стоном распрямляет локоть. Призрак, на которого они охотились, приложил его многострадальной конечностью о бетонную стену фамильного склепа. Плечо только-только стало приходить в норму, и удар получился категорически не вовремя. 

\- В душ, и обработаем, - хрипло произносит Дин. Сэм кивает и скрывается в ванной, прихватив из сумки самые чистые штаны, которые смог найти. 

«Надо бы завтра в прачечную сходить» - думает Дин, скидывая куртку и выбираясь из порванной рубашки. Если сильно постараться, то можно даже прилично заштопать. Повертев окровавленный кусок ткани, он бросает его на кровать и чешет едва подживший порез на левом плече – призрак был очень настойчив в своём желании убить их.

В маленькой кухонной зоне обнаруживается старенькая кофеварка. Дин заливает воду, засыпает кофе в фильтр и включает агрегат. Кофеварка начинает натужено гудеть в попытке разогреть воду. Пока живительный напиток медленно сцеживается в колбу, Дин обшаривает номер в поисках сахара. Не находит и со вздохом лезет в свою сумку, извлекая стратегический запас порционных пакетиков, натыренных в «Старбаксах» по всем Штатам. Немного глюкозы им сейчас не помешает.

\- Проследи, - кивая на кофеварку, говорит он появившемуся из ванной Сэму. Брат кивает в ответ, и Дин отправляется в душ.

Тёплый душ разминает натруженные мышцы, смывает пот, порох и кровь. Мутная вода закручивается в спираль у водостока, и некоторое время Дин бессмысленно пялится на этот маленький водоворот, позволяя струям стекать с макушки по голове, шее и спине. Он знает, что Сэм тоже так делает – своего рода медитация, позволяет отойти от охоты и настроиться на отдых.

Когда с водными процедурами покончено, Дин смотрит на своё отражение в мутном зеркале. Изучает покрасневшие глаза, небольшой порез от бритвы на подбородке, находит несколько седых волосков на левом виске и досадливо кривится. В ярком свете ванной порез на плече кажется совсем пустяковым – хоть крови и было много, зашивать не придётся.

В комнате Сэм сидит за столом с кружкой кофе и ноутом. Перед ним горкой возвышаются пакетики с сахаром. Младший как раз высыпает очередную порцию в кружку и бросает взгляд на появившегося в дверях брата.

\- Пей, пока не остыл, - говорит он Дину, кивком указывая на вторую кружку.

Дин достаёт аптечку, бесцеремонно забравшись в братнюю сумку, и усаживается справа от Сэма. Делает один глоток и немного кривится – сладкий кофе он не особо жалует, но истощённый организм только скажет «спасибо» за эти пару сотен джоулей энергии. Ещё несколько глотков спустя он отодвигает от себя кружку и извлекает из недр аптечки мазь от ушибов. 

Сэм даже не вздрагивает, когда Дин принимается втирать её в больное плечо брата от шеи до лопатки и по плечу до сгиба локтя. Младший левой рукой что-то печатает в своём неизменном ноутбуке. Скосив взгляд, Дин видит новую запись в закрытом блоге для охотников. Сэм старательно мониторит все случаи демонской активности, опасаясь пропустить начало какой-нибудь масштабной заварушки, хотя, по мнению Дина, это глупо – в последние лет десять ни одна мало-мальски крупная заварушка не случалась без их участия. Но Сэм упрямо следует этой своей привычке, и кто Дин такой, чтобы его высмеивать? У них мало что осталось от привычной жизни, так что если мелкому хочется, пусть мониторит. У Дина же есть своя привычка точить ножи по графику, пусть и Сэмми развлекается.

Закончив с обработкой пострадавшего бока Сэма, Дин идёт мыть руки. Когда возвращается из ванной, Сэм уже не смотрит в лэптоп, а скручивает из ваты тампон. Кусок марли лежит рядом с пластырем и баночкой перекиси. Дин садится на свой стул, предоставляя брату возможность поизмываться над его раной, и пьёт остывший приторно сладкий кофе.

Сэм действует аккуратно, очищая кожу вокруг раны от осыпавшейся засохшей крови. Порез не очень глубокий, но сочится сукровицей сквозь корку запёкшейся крови. Сэм слегка надавливает на рану, стирая выступившие желтовато-красные капли. После этого берёт из аптечки тюбик с заживляющей мазью и ватную палочку, и аккуратно наносит тонкий слой на порез. Последним штрихом накладывает марлевую повязку, чтобы защитить едва начавшую рубцеваться рану от контакта с простынёй, когда Дин уляжется спать.

Он убирает лекарства в аптечку, а аптечку – в сумку. Дин, тем временем, садится на свою кровать и принимается за чистку оружия: пистолет, обрез, нож. Сэм влезает в футболку и, стараясь поменьше двигать больной рукой, начинает чистить своё оружие. Телевизор взрывается тщательно отрепетированным смехом на очередную хохму Дэвида Леттермана*. Дин и Сэм в унисон хмыкают: шутка пошлее некуда, но реакция очередной звездульки, с совершенно серьёзным видом начавшей отвечать на откровенно дурацкий вопрос, повеселила. Казалось, фактурная блондинка даже не подозревает, что над ней издеваются.

Они заканчивают чистку к ночным новостям. Складывают оружие в сумку, гасят верхний свет и по очереди идут чистить зубы. Когда Дин возвращается из ванной, Сэм уже лежит под одеялом – длинные ноги предсказуемо торчат за его пределами. Накинув на брата покрывало, Дин забирается в кровать и выключает ночник.

\- Спокойной ночи, Дин, - сонно бормочет Сэм.

\- Спокойной ночи, Сэмми, - выдыхает тот в ответ.

**Author's Note:**

> *Дэвид Леттерман – комедиант, ведущий шоу «Вечернее шоу с Дэвидом Леттерманом».


End file.
